In such prior art machines means are provided for said separation of the ice plates or slabs from the evaporating plates, but said means have a substantial degree of complications both as to installation, and as to the machine operation.
Particularly, should for ice separation from the evaporating plates determined electric or mechanica apparatuses be used as involving cams, such as for example in the Italian Pat. No. 565,620 and in the prior Italian Pat. No. 543,638, which would substantially form complementary apparatuses, suitably made for such a purpose, the same would as above mentioned involve problems relating to installation and operation.